


Drink Me ~ FrostPudding

by Batsutousai



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes Tom home after he's had too much to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Me ~ FrostPudding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeekingIdlewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekingIdlewild/gifts).



> Originally posted [on tumblr](http://batsutousai.tumblr.com/post/39463977249/and-then-i-realised-people-might-want-to-reblog) as a response to a prompt given to me by [seekingidlewild](http://seekingidlewild.tumblr.com/). The prompt was **Frostpudding, "Drink Me" (drunk Tom; Loki has to take care of him)**

It had been a stupid fight, Loki knew, but that didn't change the fact that Thomas had stormed from the hotel room in a huff two hours ago. Loki had spent those two hours sulking and waiting for the mortal to return and apologise – _Loki_ certainly wasn't in the wrong, even if he maybe was – but it had never happened. And, after two hours, he'd started to worry a little bit. Because it wasn't like Thomas to vanish for two hours without a word.

So Loki huffed and cast a spell to find the mortal, silently complaining about the necessity. Thomas was in a pub – _bar_ the Americans called them, he recalled, because Midgardians couldn't even decide on a single word for a building where they went to get drunk – a couple blocks down. Loki debated going after him – if Thomas was in a pub/bar/ale house, he shouldn't be in immediate danger of anything beyond getting drunk – and eventually threw his hands up in defeat and left to hunt down his mortal companion.

He found Thomas hunched over the bar, eyes red and dull, a vodka tonic held loosely in one hand, a corner of the tumbler braced against the bar top.

"What'll it be?" the mortal behind the bar asked.

"Nothing from you," Loki replied shortly before he snatched the tumbler from Thomas' grasp and set it out of his reach. "Get up, you pathetic creature."

Thomas turned red eyes on him, which immediately filled with tears. "Why're you always so mean?" he whispered, voice steady in spite of the amount of alcohol his appearance suggested he'd imbibed.

"I will not partake in pointless lines of inquiry while you are drunk," Loki returned, slipping an arm around the mortal's back to help him up. "We're returning to the hotel."

Thomas let out a pained sound, but he managed to get his feet under him and left the drinking establishment mostly under his own power. That lasted for about a block, then he slumped against Loki and mumbled, " 'M _tired_ , Lo'."

"You're drunk," Loki replied, unimpressed, as he shifted his grip so he could continue making their way to the hotel without letting the mortal fall or drag his feet overmuch.

Thomas started quietly singing something about mugs of mead on a table and Thor smashing them on the ground; Loki resigned himself to spending the rest of the evening with an idiot.

Back in the room, he dropped Thomas onto the bed and set about pulling off his shoes and trousers, knowing the mortal wouldn't thank him if he woke up with both still on _and_ and hangover. Once those were done with, he tucked the mortal in, relieved to find him apparently asleep. He sighed and brushed a kiss against Thomas' forehead. "Pleasant sleep, my heart," he murmured.

Thomas' eyes blinked open unexpectedly and Loki jerked back. "Lo'?" the mortal mumbled.

"Go to sleep, you miserable–" Loki started, voice harsh.

" 'M sorry," Thomas said and Loki fell quiet. The mortal reached out and took Loki's hand, lacing their fingers together in a manner that seemed far too familiar for how rarely Loki allowed the show of affection. "Shouldn't have got so mad at you. Stupid. Stay?"

Loki let out a heavy sigh, appeased by the apology. "Yes, very well." He slipped into the bed next to the mortal.

Thomas immediately curled against him, head resting over Loki's heart and their fingers still laced together. "Love you."

Loki brushed his hand through the mortal's short hair. "I love you, too. You impossible creature."

Thomas huffed out a laugh and finally fell into a proper sleep, breath evening out.

Loki brought their joined hands up and kissed Thomas'. "I love you, too," he repeated, and it tasted like truth.


End file.
